Hydrofluoroolefins (HFOs), having low ozone depletion potential and low global warming potentials, are regarded as candidates for replacing saturated CFCs (chlorofluorocarbons) and HCFCs (hydrochlorofluorocarbons). HFOs can be employed in a wide range of applications, including their use as refrigerants, solvents, foam expansion agents, cleaning agents, aerosol propellants, dielectrics, fire extinguishants, and power cycle working fluids.